The House of Gonzo
The House of Gonzo is a family composed of Mahjarrat and humans alike. The overall count roughly 90. Any role-player who wishes to have a character among the Gonzo is allowed to do so under the explicit permission of the user Aztarwyn. Members of this family are most often located in a land known as Hauptsitz, which is a land-scaled version of Daemonheim, and the Gonzo Realm, land-scaled from the Killerwatt plane. In this family, the human to Mahjarrat ratio is 1:1. A Gonzo Mahjarrat is known for his power. They're alledgedly a bit more powerful than an average Mahjarrat. The religion the Gonzo follow would relate to Satanism in real life, only taken to a more extreme level. History This section is to be re-written. 2nd Age: After the battle with Nathan Nekai where Zamorak overthrows Zaros, Arrondal Gonzo, Zack Gonzo, Xephon, Elandre and Milatnr forms the Gonzo Family. 3rd Age: After Nathan Nekai forms the Nekai Family, the Gonzo and Nekai enter a full-out war, both families gaining more members, and enforcing human slaves. 4th Age: The Gonzo continues their war with the Nekai, as the Nekai overthrow their Zarosian overlords. The Gonzo allow humans to be part of the family, and no longer enforces slavery. 5th Age: The Gonzo enter the final stretch of the war, as Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo is born. Role-playing period begins. Zack Gonzo, the temporary head of the Gonzo in the absence of Aztarwyn, wages war with the Ikra. The Gonzo wins the war, as being part of Gielinor's first World War. The Gonzo become royal blood after the Kingdom of Zamorak is formed, with it's victory in World War 2. The Gonzo quickly take over Vigilis Cruor, with Bruce still leader, then Aztarwyn becoming it's Dominus. The Gonzo enter a civil war, which lasts for a single battle. The war with the Nekai ends as Arrondal Gonzo slays Nathan Nekai and Thomas Nekai II is slain. The Gonzo become the main leaders of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. The Gonzo convert to Aztarwynian, the worship of Aztarwyn, which becomes the official Gonzo religion and Das Kaiserreich der Cruor's religion. The Gonzo begin to command troops, given they have powers to override the powers that General Irano Forvetta has, leading the war against the Fremennik, continuing through the end of the fifth age. 6th Age: Attack on Hauptsitz, Hauptsitz is taken by Lionheart and Fremennik Forces. The Gonzo lead an all out counter-attack, slaughtering the forces, declaring war on Lionheart. Then, months later, the Gonzo lead an all out attack on the ships blockading the continent of Cruor and the continent in which Lionheart City is based. Lionheart City is invaded, the Gonzo aiding in this invasion, as the Gonzo Seal is placed in the sky above the city. Aztarwyn takes the sacrifice of Emma Genic-Clough, and Lionheart agrees to his terms of surrender, Cruor winning the war. The war with the Fremennik ends years later, afterward Aztarwyn's son, Zephon, takes control of the throne. Since then, Aztarwyn takes back the throne, and rules the Empire under five provinces. Azeroth turns on the family and attacks the Empire, being defeated in Hauptsitz by Aztarwyn. Gonzo Religion The Gonzo Religion is also known as Aztarwynianism, the belief and worship of Aztarwyn. In real life, this would likely relate to Satanism in general, however taken to much more extreme levels. Here is the religion broken down into simple pieces. *Aztarwyn is seen as the God of Death, and he influences every beings death on this world, even gods. *Should one disobey him, he will likely come to your house and kill you brutally. *Aztarwyn does not control where you go in the afterlife; A Heaven-like afterlife, or Hell. *Should you walk into open territory, simply do not bother anyone, if one bothers you, ask them to stop, if they proceed, destroy them.(Taken from the Ten Satanic Rules of the Earth) *All offenders against the Gonzo, Aztarwyn, or their home-land, must be destroyed. *The rape of women is not encouraged, unless within reason, or under the command of Aztarwyn. *The torture of those who deserve it is highly encouraged; Make them suffer. *Before killing a man, woman, or child, torture them until they have reached the point of death. *Moar soon. It is known that all members of the Gonzo Family are Aztarwynian, with the exception of one. Where the religion is The Gonzo Religion, otherwise known as Aztarwynianism, is mostly dominant on the continent of Cruor, where citizens and soldiers alike pray to Aztarwyn each day. Some areas in das Kaiserreich der Cruor are not dominantly Aztarwynian, such as the Lionheart colony and Bassira. There are several churches throughout the mainland for those who wish to pray with others. The Original Five The Original Five is simply the founding members of the Gonzo Family, which are also the first five Gonzo's in the Gonzo Family, with Arrondal as the founder and leader, and Zack as the co-founder and co-leader. Elandre, Milatnr, and Xephon Gonzo were the other three members that took part in the creation of the Family. They are highly respected, and only two today remain. Gonzo Artifacts The list of the Gonzo Artifacts and their owners. A complete list and description of each artifact can be found on this page. The Legendary Sword of Gonzo - Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo The Legendary Shield of Gonzo - Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo The Legendary Dagger of Gonzo - Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo and Arrondal Gonzo The Legendary Staff of Gonzo - Missing The Crossbow of Gonzo - Missing The Sword of Aztarwyn - Buried The Shield of Aztarwyn - Rachel Gonzo-Clough and Setomus Clough The Full Armor Set of Gonzo - Distributed Gonzo Legends The following are Legendary members of the family. Please note, when it is mentioned that the legend was a member of the "Original Five", this would imply they are Mahjarrat. Arrondal Gonzo: The original Gonzo Mahjarrat, leader of the Original Five. Former Dominus of Vigilis Cruor, slayer of Nathan Nekai, creator of the Gonzo Family. Father of Aztarwyn and Azeroth Gonzo. Formerly the owner of the Legendary Sword of Gonzo. Currently alive. Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo: The most powerful Gonzo in existance. Half-human, half-Mahjarrat. Considered to be the God of Death. Son of Arrondal Gonzo, brother of Zack Gonzo, father of Terwyllon Phoesar, Rachel Gonzo, Zephon Gonzo, Akiza Gonzo, and Thomas Gonzo(Otherwise known as Thomas Nekai I). Former King of Varrock, Falador, the Kingdom of Zamorak, the Kingdom of Lionheart, Dominus of Vigilis Cruor, and current Kaiser of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. Husband to Lily Gonzo. With his Phylactery, he has become immortal. Current owner of the Legendary Sword of Gonzo and Legendary Shield of Gonzo. Azeroth Gonzo: The son of Arrondal Gonzo, brother to Aztarwyn Gonzo. Mahjarrat. Co-Leader of the Original Five. One of the most powerful Gonzos to live, below Aztarwyn. Formerly the owner of the Legendary Shield of Gonzo. Xephon Gonzo: Member of the Original Five. Husband of Elandre Gonzo. One of the oldest Gonzo Mahjarrat in his time. Father of three. Was killed during the 3rd age in battle with Nekai Mahjarrat. Known to have killed many. Elandre Gonzo: Member of the Original Five. Wife of Xephon Gonzo. The original woman Gonzo. Mother of three, one including Azeroth Gonzo. Most powerful woman Gonzo until the 4th age, where one of her children took the title. She was killed during the beginning of the 4th age after a brute battle, in which she was heavily outnumbered, with many Nekai Warriors and Mahjarrat. Said to be an expert at healing. Formerly the owner of the Legendary Shield of Gonzo. Milatnr Gonzo: Member of the Original Five. Husband of some Gonzo woman. Father of five. Was said he had begun the enslavement of Humans. He died of unknown causes, likely captured and killed during the 3rd age. Carried the Legendary Staff of Gonzo. Was said to be more of an expert on the magics than melee. Zephon Meceaus Gonzo: One of the most powerful Gonzo Humans to exist. Was said to be the father of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, however later revealed he was not at the end of the 5th age. He was also said to have been married to Glaiwyn Gonzo, which was true after it was found she was pregnant. Trained by Arrondal Gonzo. Crafted the Legendary Crossbow of Gonzo, and carried it until he went missing, taking the crossbow with it. Presumed dead. MORE LEGENDS TO COME. Family Tree Please note, due to it's huge size, this will only be listing family members directly relating to Aztarwyn until I've the time to think of multiples of names for over a lot of generations. Generation I Arrondal Gonzo, father of Azeroth and Aztarwyn - Alive Elandre Gonzo, mother of Azeroth - Deceased Glaiwyn Gonzo, mother of Aztarwyn - Deceased Generation II Azeroth Gonzo, son of Arrondal and Elandre, husband of Blaire - Alive Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, son of Arrondal and Glaiwyn, former husband of Alexys, husband of Lily, father of Thomas, Rachel, Akiza, Zephon, Aztarwyn II, father in-law of Setomus, grandfather of Thomas II and Samuel - Alive Lily Gonzo, wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Zephon and Akiza - Alive Alexys Gonzo, ex-wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Rachel - Alive Emma Genic, fiancee of Aztarwyn, mother of Setomus - Alive Blaire Gonzo, wife of Azeroth - Alive Generation III Thomas Gonzo, son of Aztarwyn, father of Thomas II - Deceased Aztarwyn II, bastard child of Aztarwyn - Deceased Rachel Gonzo, daughter of Aztarwyn and Alexys, wife of Setomus, mother of Samuel - Alive Zephon Altus Gonzo, son of Aztarwyn and Lily, husband of Akiza, father of an unborn child - Alive Akiza Gonzo, daughter of Aztarwyn and Lily, wife of Zephon, soon-to-be mother - Alive Setomus Clough, husband of Rachel, father of Samuel, son in-law of Aztarwyn - Alive Generation IV Thomas Nekai II, son of Thomas, grandson of Aztarwyn - Deceased Samuel Gonzo-Clough, son of Rachel and Setomus, brother of Dorina and Aztarwyn III, grandson of Aztarwyn - Alive Dorina Clough, daughter of Rachel and Setomus, sister of Samuel and twin sister of Aztarwyn III, granddaughter of Aztarwyn - Alive Aztarwyn Gonzo III, son of Rachel and Setomus, brother of Samuel and twin brother of Dorina, grandson of Aztarwyn - Alive Mikayla Gonzo, daughter of Zephon and Akiza - Alive Played Characters The following are actual role-players role-playing as members of the Gonzo Family. There is plenty of room for already existing Gonzo's to be role-played as, just talk to the user Aztarwyn. Aztarwyn, Rachel, Zephon, Arrondal, Azeroth, Setomus, Samuel - Aztarwyn Akiza - Tangeres Alexys - Liz-Chan Lily - Sazsha aka Marzia, once by Saewood Blaire - Taralani, now Queeny Xetron - Formerly Green Pie Segatron - Craigr34 Katsu - Renith Sic Cry - Khione Trivia * Category:Families Category:Cult Category:Antagonist Category:Gonzo Family Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Aztarwynian Category:Noble